Falling Star
by Tsukiryu3612
Summary: Almost a year has gone by since Pitch Black's defeat, and Jack Frost became a Guardian. Pitch returns and he wants revenge on the Guardians. Instead of attacking the Guardians head on, Pitch goes after a spirit named Jessica Freeze and her four friends. Will Jack and others convince Jessica to become a Guardian, or will she fall by Pitch's hands.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

Chapter 1: The Summoning

It has been little under a year after Jack Frost became a Guardian and defeated Pitch Black. Jack Frost has gained so many believers. All the Guardians went back to their normal routines.

At the North Pole, North was just finishing up his latest ice model for a toy rocket. Singing "Da Da da" to the music he was playing while he worked. He asked two of his elves to bring him back another large ice cube. When they got back, the ice was leaving water drops on the floor. They stood in one spot for a moment waiting for North's next order "Hurry it up and bring it over here" he said with his Russian accent. The elves got startled a bit. They tried to quick step to get across the room to where the desk was, not paying any attention to the water dripping on the floor. They are going full speed when the elf carrying the ice cube in the front slipped. It was being pushed by the cube until he decided to jumped on top of the cube instead. The elf that was carrying the ice cube from the back, was now pushing the cube at full speed. The elves were having a blast until the ice cube shattered into smaller pieces. The vibration of the impact knocked over North's finished ice sculpture. The ice rocket fell to the ground and shattered as well.

The elves, still smiling from their ride, saw how North was covering his face. North was making high pitch "oooh" over and over. North went from shocked to angry. The elves afraid and didn't know what to do, was spinning in circles. One of them was running back and forth while spinning. They span around until they both got dizzy. They ran into each other. They look at North again. He was still mad. The elves ran for the door. They were to small on their own to reach the door knob, so one jumped on the other shoulders of the other. They still can't reach it.

The door swung open. The door slammed into the two elves , and they went flying across the room. Once they got across the room they both crash into the wall and fell to the ground. The elves knocked out, with a dazed look on their faces.

North was surprised at what just happened. He looked at the doorway to see who had opened the door. It was none other than Phil the yeti. Phil spoke in some weird yeti language that only North and sometimes the other Guardians knew, or at least when spoken to.

After Phil finished what he wanted to say, North repeated what Phil said, but in English and added his own word, so he could better understand what was said. "What? Manny is here?" He quickly left the room and went to the Central station of his home, where the Guardians normally have their meetings and talk to Man in the Moon or Manny, that is what North calls him sometimes.

When he got there, North looked up at his skylight and saw the moon at full view. "It has been a while my good friend. How may I be of assistance?" North said in a friendly Russian voice. The moonbeams became concentrated and shown directly on the Guardians symbol, which was a circle with a fancy capital G with four points on each side. Kinda like the rose compass. Each point had the first four Guardians' symbols in them. One for North, one for Bunny, one for Tooth, and one for Sandy. They have not changed it yet to put Jack Frost's symbol into it. North determined that Man in the Moon was saying to summon the other Guardians.

North went to his control panel, that was in front of a giant metal globe that had lights covering some parts of the countries he put in his hand on the lever. He turned his head a little. "Jiggle! Jaggle! Make preparations were having some guests he straightened up, and with a swift movement and pushed down the lever, at that exact moment the Northern Lights in the sky.

XXX

At the warren, Bunnymund was patrolling his . He saw the Northern Lights in the sky. Bunny tapped his foot twice at the same spot on the ground. A tunnel opened up. He jumped up in the air, did a front flip, and dived down in the tunnel. He ran on all fours, through the tunnel until another hole in the ground opened up. He jumped through it and there he was standing in the snow at the North pole. Bunnymund is not a spirit who likes cold weather. The snow always gets under his fur and just stays in clumps. He quickly hopped towards North's workshop. Yelling "Cold. Cold. Cold feet!" All the way there.

XXX

Sandy was just getting started spreading his golden sand to all the sleeping children, when he saw the Northern lights in the sky. He made a look on his face that would read off as a what is going on face. He whirled his hands to shape his golden sand into a plane. He buckled himself in the pilots seat, put his golden sand goggles on, and flew to the North pole. Leaving the golden sand, that he already scattered across half the city, to finish spreading on its own.

XXX

At the Tooth Palace, Tooth was giving orders to all of her little fairies. Telling them where to go, and what teeth to get. Jack Frost flew in on a cold, chilling wind and set himself right next to Tooth. He was just standing there, watching all of this happen. Every now and then a fairy would give a loud shriek as they flew by him. Jack Frost looked at Tooth and said "Is it always like this?" Tooth stopped for a moment and looked at Jack "Yeah. Give or Take. WIAT! When did you get here?" Her eyes widened and jumped back, but since she was hovering above the ground it was just like moving a little bit backwards. Jack smiled, laughed a little bit, and answered "Just a few minutes ago. Did you not hear your fairies squeal?" Tooth's face turned red, she was a bit embarrassed about being oblivious to Jack's presence. "So, what brings you here?" Trying to change the subject a bit. "I thought I would just visit for a few. I haven't seen any of the other Guardians for quite awhile now." Jack said tilting his head, and still having that smile on his face. Now Tooth's embarrassment turned into a bit of guilt, but she kept cool and smiled. "That was very kind of you Jack." She turned around and immediately saw the Northern Lights. "I didn't know you can see the Northern Lights here. I thought you can only see them… you know… up in the Northern countries?" Jack said. His smiling face turned into a confused face. "That is because these are not ordinary Northern Lights. These are North's signal to the other Guardians. Sorry, I forgot you are new to this." Tooth said, with the smile still on her have. "Sooo, what do they mean?" Said Jack confused about the situation. "Well it is to tell us to come to the North Pole as soon possible." "So lets get going!" Jack jumping for joy. "Okay then lets go." They both started their way to the North Pole, bringing several fairies with them. The fairies squeaing all the way there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Choosing

Chapter 2: The Choosing

Tooth, Jack Frost, and the little fairies had just barely got to the room where the other Guardians were at, when North greeted them with a big bear hug, which surprised both of them. "How was trip?" North said in a happy tone.

"It was fine," said Tooth with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I am surprised the fairies didn't faint every five minutes," Jack said trying to make a joke.

All five of the Guardians were now together at the North Pole. They surrounded the Guardians symbol in a five point star formation. North, Tooth, and Bunny stood where they normally stand, next to their symbols. Sandy was standing to the right of symbol, closer to Bunny. Jack Frost was standing to the left of Sandy's symbol, towards Tooth. "So why have you summoned us this time, North?" said Bunny, still angry for almost freezing his feet getting here again.

North looked at Bunny, then looked at the others. "I have summoned you all here because Man on Moon has something important to tell us all." North looked up at the Moon. The others followed North's gaze and looked up as well.

"What did you want to tell us, Manny?" North said in a calm voice.

Manny condensed the moon light and aimed it at the Guardians symbol, engulfing it. North looked down and the others, again, followed his gaze. A shadow figure appeared in that area. At first, the Guardians could not tell who it was until it started spinning. They all gasped and said, "What? Pitch!" in unison. North looked up while the others stayed looking down.

"What does Pitch want?" said North as he looked back down at the shadow image of Pitch Black. The image became animated and started running. They looked at each other with a quizzical look on their faces, then went back to watching the image. Two new images showed in the moonlight: one of a teenage girl and the other resembled as a star.

These new images were running away from Pitch. This went on for a few minutes. During those few minutes, Pitch was getting closer and closer to the other figures every thirty seconds. Finally, Pitch caught up to them and captured them. Then it showed the teenage girl and the star in a cage until everything was covered in shadows. After it went black, it went back to the moonlight showing just the image of Pitch.

The Guardians couldn't believe what they just saw. No one knew who the other figures except for North, but he was just going to keep that for himself. North looked at the moon once again and asked, "Manny, what must we do?"

Manny got rid of the Pitch image and focused the moonlight even more. He aimed the moonlight right at the "G" of the Guardian Symbol. A line cut the "G" in half vertically. lol G-spot :-P It opened like two sliding doors, and out popped a huge gem that was being held up by metal swirls.

"What does this mean?" Jack said.

"It means Manny has chosen a new Guardian," North said. He looked so happy that it almost looked as if he was going to jump like a rabbit. No offense to Bunnymund.

"I wonder who it will be!" said Tooth, looking at everyone with a big smile on her face.

"As long it is not the groundhog, I am fine," Bunny said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Sandy used his sand to make the symbols over his head, which was a man and a clock. Tooth translated the symbols for everyone and said, "Maybe Father Time?"

North was so excited that when the image started to form, he was leaning closer and closer to the gem. When the image was complete, North's eyes widened and his bottom jaw dropped. It was the teenage girl that Man in the Moon was shown running away from Pitch, and the star over her left shoulder. She was wearing the same fashion as Jack Frost with a hoodie, pants, and no shoes. She even had a staff in her right hand.

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack Frost looked at each other, seeing if any of them knew who she was. North, seeing no one knew who she was, finally said, "Jessica Freeze."

The others looked at him. "How do you know who she is when the rest of us didn't?" said Tooth, who was surprised.

"Well, she comes and visits here. She lets me know what kids want for Christmas," North said with one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I am not trusting a spirit that the rest of us does not know to become a Guardian," Bunny said, glad that it was not the groundhog, but a bit mad that it was someone he knows nothing about.

"Hey, you didn't want me to be a Guardian, and look how that turned out!" Jack motioned to himself.

"You were still were annoying when we had to deal with you at first," said Bunny to Jack Frost.

"So North, since you know her, how do we find her?" Jack said, putting all the attention back on North.

"Well, I don't know where she is exactly. All I know is that she hangs out with several other spirits," North said, still rubbing his head. "But I do know that she is in the forest in Burgess, Pennsylvania."

"Wait, I thought you said that you didn't know where she was! And now you are telling us she is in Jack's home town!" Bunny said, angered by North's word games.

"Well, I do not know the exact location. All I know is the area she is in."

"Okay, okay. So who is going to go get her?" Bunny said, giving up on the other subject.

"Jack Frost shall go get our new friend." North said, gesturing to the newest of the five Guardians.

"Wh-why me? Why not Bunny or yourself?" Jack said in protest.

"It is because I know her and I have to stay here to finish up the preparations for her arrival. Plus, right now she only trusts two of us Guardians, and that is me and you. And like I said, I am busy here, and unless you want her to come here the same way that you did, when you were chosen, I suggest you go and get her," North explained.

Jack Frost's mind flashed back to when he was shoved into a bag by two yetis and tossed through a magical portal, and gave up. "Fine." No one could win against the old Russian spirit.

Jack was starting to head out when North quickly put his hand on Jack's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Jack looked up at North. "Here, Jack. This will help you find Jessica." He handed Jack one of his magic snow globes.

"You want me to teleport to Jessica?" asked Jack.

"No. The snow globe can do more then teleport someplace. You can use it to track her. All you have to do is say, 'direct me to where Jessica Freeze is,' and it will point the way to her," said North.

"Thanks North, this will help a lot! Well, wish me luck!" Jack said as he ran to get outside.

Right when he left the room, North yelled back, "We will! Believe me my friend, you will need it! You will need it." The other three Guardians looked at North with curiosity. Just what is North not telling them that is making him so happy?


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

After a two day flight from the North Pole, Jack finally reached Burgess. Right as soon as he got to the city, he had a sudden urge to go see Jamie, his first believer, but Jack remembered his mistake in the past. When he took Sophie back home from Bunny's Warren. He got distracted by a familiar voice, wound up in Pitch's lair, and ended up messing up Easter. Instead of letting his mind go farther down memory lane he refocused on his mission. Getting Jessica Freeze to come to the North Pole, but first he needed to find her.

Jack Frost landed right at the boarder of the forest. He reached his free hand into the pocket of his hoody, and pulled out the snow globe, that North had given him. He held it in front of his face and said "Direct me to Jessica Freeze." Jack gave the snow globe a good shake. When the snow in the snow globe cleared, a star symbol showed and an arrow to point the way. Walking on foot, Jack Frost entered the forest. Leaving behind a trail of beautiful, fern-vine design frost on the ground, and on the trees as Jack walked passed.

At the center of the Burgess forest, a group of five teenage spirits are hanging out an a small clearing. All doing their own thing. There was three teenage girls and two teenaged boys. A teenage girl with long, straight, black hair, and had blue eyes. She wore a black, short sleeved, button up shirt, and a matching mini skirt. With black knee high socks, and black ballet flats. She was talking to another teenage girl spirit. This one had long, hot pink hair and red eyes. She wore a red, short sleeved, button up shirt, a red mini skirt with pink trimming, pink knee high socks, and ruby red ballet flats. One of the teenage boys had short jet black hair and green eyes. He wore a black, short sleeved shirt, with the sleeves being so worn out, and a pair of black shorts, that the leggings were torn and beat up looking. He wore no shoes, but what made him different than the other spirits there, was that he had black cat ears, and a black cat tail. This spirit was getting annoyed because no one was paying any attention to him. He yelled "Hey, Hey! Watch this!"

All the other spirits stopped what they were doing, long enough to see what the part black cat spirit wanted. The spirit waited for a moment, making sure the other four was watching him. Once all eyes were on him he said "Watch, I have been practicing." He jumped into the air, curled up and flipped, but did not stick the landing. Instead he fell flat, and faced down to the ground. The two girls, that were talking to each other earlier, started laughing, and then went back to their conversation. The other teen boy was just standing there, and just stared at everyone that was there. He was nothing more then a dark figure, in a black cloak, and wore black boots.

The last member of the five was a teenage girl with pale white skin, long, straight white hair, and icy blue eyes. She wore a white hoody with a thin layer of frost, a pair of black pants, and no shoes. In her right hand was a long staff, that reached from the ground to her eye level. It was made of silver, with little frost like crystals spiraling the staff until it reached the top, and on top there was a large blue gem, about the size of your hand. She was sitting near a tree, letting her back rest on it. She got annoyed by listening to the other two girls talk about peace, love, and music none stop, watched the part cat spirit failed an attempt to do a simple front flip, and the feeling uncomfortable ob being creepily stared at by the dark figure. She finally had it and said "If you guys need me I will be on the treetops." She flew up and seated herself on a bare branch. She could see the clear night sky, the full moon, and a clear view of the rest of the forest and the city lights in the distances. Now she can concentrate.

Jack Frost was staring down at the magic snow globe, only looking up to make sure he wasn't going to bump into a tree. He maneuvered through the forest, following the directions of the small sphere, until he reached a small clearing. The arrow that was shown in the magic snow globe, that gave him the directions, disappeared. He looked around and saw four teenaged spirits in the small clearing. They looked like they were busy doing something, but Jack couldn't tell what. As soon as his right foot was set in the clearing, the four spirits turned their heads and stared at Jack. He got freaked out a bit by the stares, but he didn't let that get to him. He walked to the four spirits and simply asked "Where may I find Jessica Freeze?" The four spirits looked at each other, then the teenage girl with the long black hair said "It is rude to ask questions before introducing yourself. So who are you?" Jack Frost was shocked. He had never met a spirit before that didn't know who he was, let alone four of them. "I-I'm Jack Frost. And you are?" The girl with the long black hair said "I'm Melody and this here is my sister Valentine." as she motioned, with her left hand, to the girl with the pink hair. "Over there the one with the black cat ears and tail is Karma." as she pointed to him. Karma waved a hand in the air. She then pointed to the figure standing to Karma "And over there standing next to Karma is-" She got cut off by Karma, and she was pissed, but she just squinted her eyes and frowned. "And this is my pal Voice of Reason. What ever you do don't get in his bad side." Karma put his right arm around Voice of Reason's shoulder, while the rest of Karma's body leaded on his left side. "Oh speaking of getting on his bad side. Why have ya come-Jack Frost was it?" Voice of Reason looked at Kara and with a swift movement he knocked Karma's feet from under him. Jack looked down at Karma, then back to Voice of Reason, and said "Why did you do that?" "Because he keeps letting his guard down." said Melody speaking for Voice of Reason. Karma lied faced down flat on the ground where he once stood for a moment, and then got back up. "See what I mean about his bad side." "But you always getting on his bad Karma." said Melody. Karma just shook off all that had happened. "Um I already told you. I am looking for Jessica Freeze." Jack said, shocked at what just happened. "Yes. Yes. Ya just missed her. She went up to the treetops, but before you go, you have to tell us what you want with her?" said Karma. "She is needed at the North Pole." said Jack. Voice of Reason tensed up and took several steps toward Jack Frost, which surprised everyone. Then Karma smiled and said "Hey I warned ya." A voice came from Voice of Reason, but it was not his own. "You like playing games huh! Well we don't! Why have you come here for Jessica?! Tell us why is it she has to go to the North Pole?! Tell us what we want to know now!" Jacks eyes widened. The voice that the dark figure used was Jack's voice, not only that he used it to yell at him. "How are you able to use my voice?" Voice of Reason moved closer until he was standing right in front of Jack Frost. "I am the Voice of Reason I take on the voices of children to lead them to the right path. A mere Guardian is no different. Now I will give you one last chance. What do you want with Jessica Freeze?" "Oh I am scared. What are you going to do talk me to sleep?" Jack shook his hands on the air, pretending to be scared. "Wrong move my friend." Karma said with a big smile on his face, and his arms crossed. Jack looked to Karma , then to Melody, then to Valentine, and they were all shaking their heads. He looked back at Voice of Reason. "You better look behind you." said Voice of Reason, still using Jack's voice. Jack did what he said and saw that he was standing right behind him too. Before Jack knew it there was five Voice of Reasons surrounding Jack. "Don't say we didn't warn ya." said Karma, he was glad someone else is getting a beating from Voice of Reason. Jack was confused, he didn't know which one was the real one. He was looking at each one franticly. As soon as he took a step toward one of them, a Voice of Reason grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pinned him to the ground. The air was knocked out of his lungs.

Jessica Freeze was just sitting on the bare tree branch at the top of the tree. Enjoying the peaceful, quite night, and just staring at the full moon. She wondered, inside her own mind, on things that has been going on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a ruckus from down below. At first she dismissed it as Karma picking fights with Voice of Reason, but it continued. She couldn't resist her curiosity any longer, and went back down to the small clearing below.

When she landed on the ground, she looked around. She saw five Voice of Reasons, one of them pinning Jack Frost to the ground, and her other friends standing there doing nothing to stop them. Jessica worked up the nerve to say "What is going on here?" an a angered tone to her voice. Everyone just looked at her. Surprised that she was there all of a sudden "Why do you have Jack Frost pinned to the ground? And why didn't any of you stop this? Especially you Melody. Aren't you suppose to be promoting peace and non-violence?" As she gestured her free hand to Melody. "Yes I promote peace to the children. Not other spirits." Melody said in a stubborn teenager way. "Reason, let Jack Frost up." said Jessica to Voice of Reason. He did as she said, became one again, and backed away. He went back to the tree he was leaning on earlier and started staring at everyone again. "Sorry about that. He has a bit of temper issues. Are you alright?" as she offered a helping hand to Jack Frost. He excepted it and was now on his own two feet. "I'm okay." Jessica smiled "That's good. I am just glad I came down before it got worse." Jack stared at her "Wait their a worse then that?" "Yeah, but that is when you don't want to be the one he is mad at." Jack looked at Voice of Reason and back at Jessica. "Sorry but are you Jessica Freeze?" He pointed at her. She looked at him and said "Yeah." wondering why he asked that. "Good you are needed at the North Pole." Jack said, glad that he finally told her that. "Why? Is North alright?" Jessica said, worried a bit. "He is alright, but he does have something to tell you when we get there." Jack said with a smile on his face.

Jessica thought for a moment, looked at her companions, then look back at Jack. "Okay I will go with you, but my friends are coming with us. What ever North has to say to me, he can say it in front of my friends as well." "Okay. I have one of North's magic snow globes, so we can teleport to the North Pole. Wait! All four of them!" Jack looked at the other four spirits. "All of my friends, that are here anyway." Jessica said as she shrugged. "Wait! You have more friends? Are any of them like that Voice of Reason guy?" Jack said, as he pointed to Voice of Reason. Jessica looked in the direction Jack was pointing, then back at him. "A couple. Now lets get going." said Jessica, as she pointed to the snow globe in Jacks hand. "Oh yeah. Lets go." As Jack whispered "North Pole" to the small sphere and tossed it to the ground. It shattered and a portal opened up. All six of them started heading to the portal. Jack stopped and turned around. "Does Voice of Reason have to come?" The other five continued walking to the portal. "Yes he does." Jessica said as she caught up to Jack Frost. They all went through the portal. As soon as they went through the portal it closed. Leaving the small clearing empty.

A dark figure came out from the shadows. "Hmm…This is going to be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4: The Argument

Chapter 4: The Argument

Back at the North Pole, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy are waiting for Jack Frost return with Jessica Freeze. "How long does it take to get another spirit? When I had to get Jack Frost, I was there and back in no time." said Bunny annoyed that it is taking so long. "Patients Bunny, patients." North said, trying to calm down the large pooka. "They should be here any minute now." North looked away thought to himself. _I hope Jack didn't pick fights with Jessica's friends. _Tooth saw the worry in North's face and flew beside him. She put a comforting hand on North's shoulder. North looked at her and then a portal opened up. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, the elves, and the yetis all looked at the newly opened portal.

Jack Frost and Jessica Freeze came out of the portal. Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw other spirits coming out of the portal as well. "What the bloody hell?! Jack you were sent to bring back Jessica Freeze! Not her whole entire group!" Bunny yelled, gesturing to the extra four spirits that came out of the portal. "It is not my fault. Jessica wouldn't come without bringing them along. And besides if it wasn't for her, I would still be pinned to the ground right now." Jack said in his defense. "Well she is her. And that that is what matters." said Tooth siding with Jack. "It is a good thing you guys finally arrived. I was about to send the yetis with the sack, to get you Jessi." North said using one of Jessica Freeze's many nicknames. "You know like how we brought Jack here the first time." "Wait! You actually did that North?" Jessica said to North. Jack looked at her with a quizzical look. "You know about that?" Jack said with confusion in his voice. "Yeah, I know about that. It was my idea. It was something that came up in one of mine and North's conversations. I didn't know he would actually do it." Jessica said back to Jack, bringing the true out into the light. Everyone looked at North. North was rubbing the back of his head. Embarrassed that the truth came out.

Then for some reason North looked at both Jack Frost and Jessica Freeze, while they were standing next to each other. Bunny followed North's gaze and his eyes widened. "Blimey you two look like twins." He said to the two. Jack and Jessica looked at each other. They realized that he was right. With their same white hair, same blue eyes, pale skin, same fashion sense, and they both even had a staff in one hand. What separated them was that they were of course different gender, Jessica's hair was longer, they a different color scheme, and Jessica's staff was made of metal while Jack's was just a branch. "From where we are standing, you two and North look like the perfect winter family. You guys even look patriotic. With your red, white, and blue." said Karma from behind the two.

North was going to say something when noticed something about Jessica's staff. To be more specific the gem that was on top. "Where is Little Star?" said North to Jessica. She looked at her staff then at North. "He is getting the other stars ready for the meteor shower that is coming up." said Jessica answering North's question. Tooth, Bunny, and Jack all asked at the same time "Who is Little Star?" Sandy formed a question mark and a star over his head. Pretty much asking the same question as the others. "He is the star that we all saw in the images." North said before Jessica could say a word. "What you have pictures of me or something?" Jessica said as a response to what North just said. "To be more specific, he is a star that has been with me for 290 years, after I became a spirit He helps me complete my work." said Jessica. "What is your work?" asked Tooth. "I grant wishes, or at least all that is possible. A lot of the wishes are toys for Christmas, so I stop by here to tell North about them." Jessica said answering Tooth's question. "So North, what is it you wanted to tell me? I am guessing it is something important to send Jock Frost to get me." Jessica said trying to change the subject. She really wanted to know why she was her, and why all the Guardians were there. "We will tell you once you send all of your friends away.' Bunny said. "Hey I asked North and not you Bunny. And like I told Jack, what ever North has to say, he can say it in front of my friends." Jessica snapping back at Bunny. "Look we only need you. We don't need all of your little spirits making a racket!" Bunny said in an angry Australian voice. "Bunny I suggest you stop." North said warning Bunny, but it was to late. One of Jessica's friends, which was a teen boy in a black cloak, ran up to Bunny. As soon as he got there, his cloak faded away and he transformed to look exactly like Bunny. From the tip of his bunny ears to the tip of his furry feet. "What the bloody is going on hear?!" Bunny yelled at the once cloaked figure. "you just got on Voice of Reason's bad side." said Jack Frost with a huge smile on his face. His thoughts were _cool I get to see Bunny get beat up by this guy._

"What is your problem mate?!" Bunny said to Voice of Reason. Reason twitched his new bunny nose and said "You are the problem mate." using Bunny Australian voice. Bunny's eyes widened and his bottom jaw dropped. Voice of Reason flipped Bunny and pinned him on the wooden floor. "Blimey! What just happened?!" Bunny looked a bit dazed and confused. "Didn't you hear? You got on his bad side. Everyone knows not to get on his bad side or mad…Well, everyone but the Guardians." said Melody. "Man why is everyone getting on Voice of Reason's bad side." she said getting annoyed of all the violence. "Hey, I am just glad that I am no longer the only one who does that." said Karma, smiling and had his arms crossed behind his head.

Jessica looked at Melody. "I am guessing you are not going to stop this fight either." she said very calmly. Melody just shrugged, she never took her eyes off the fight. Jessica looked at the two Bunny, one pinned to the ground. "Reason. Let him go. Now!" Jessica said in a commanding voice. Voice of Reason transformed back to his normal, black cloaked self. He let go of Bunny and walked back to where Jessica and the others stand. North moved a little bit towards them. "Jessica. I suggest you send your friends away. It would be for a few." he said, acting cool as a cucumber. "Okay North. Only because you asked." Jessica said, agreeably, trusting him. "Okay guys I will meet you back at the clearing. Here is a magic snow globe." As she pulled it out of her hoody pocket. She tossed it under hand, and Melody caught it. Melody whispered where she wanted to go and tossed it to the ground. Melody, Valentine, Karma, and Voice of Reason all left the same way they came. The portal closed. There was a moment of silence between the six of them.

Jessica broke the silence by asking North some questions. "So, North. What is it you wanted to tell me? And how come all of the Guardians are here?" A curious smile on her face. "How come? I will tell you how come! You are to be new Guardian!" said North. He put his arms in the air. The yetis and the elves all swarmed in. Some of the yetis were twirling flaming torches, while two of them was holding the flaming torches above North's head. The elves were marching around, playing their little instruments as loud as they can get. Being a type of winter spirit, Jessica was not fond of anything hot. Plus, she does not like to be around a lot of noise. And when she saw a yeti bring North the Book of the Guardians, she finally snaps. She hoisted up her staff and slammed it to the ground. Star like frost began to covering the ground. A burst of cold air surged throughout the room. "Why do you think I want to become a Guardian?" Asked Jessica with a angry tone to her voice. Jack Frost is thinking _Man this feels like déjà vu. _North just laughs. "Of course you do. Music!" The elves continued playing their instruments. "No, no more noise!" Jessica yelled. Both jingle and jangle tossed down their instruments and stormed out of the rooms. Pushing away any elf that was in their way. "Do you know what you Guardians' problem!?" Jessica paused for a moment. "You ignore the rest of us spirits until Man in the Moon tells you to seek one of us out! Not only that but you think every spirit wants to become a Guardian! Well let me tell you something, what you think is wrong! The rest of us hates the Guardians! We hate you looking down on us, for thinking you are the only ones who are protecting the children!" she paused, catching her breath. "And North, you of all people should know why I choose to not become a Guardian." She turned around and flew out of the room. Flying passed the globe and finding a different room to just be alone for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5: The Comforting

Chapter 5: The Comforting

Everyone was surprised at Jessica Freeze's outburst. Bunny, Tooth, Jack, and Sandy all looked at North for explanation. "What did she mean North?" said Tooth. Being the first person to speak on the subject. "And tell us everything." Bunny said, in an angry tone, adding on to Tooth's question. "Huh… Fine. You all know now that Jessi comes here to tell me some of the childrens' wishes. Well when she is here we don't just talk wishes. We get into many different conversations. Like the 'How to kidnap Jack Frost', about the spirits she hangs out with, and many more. Some I promised to keep between me and her, but I am able to clarify what she was talking about earlier." North paused to catch his breath and to make sure the others were listening. "You see one of those conversations lead to talking about what would happen if she was chosen to be Guardian." "What was her response?" Tooth said with curiosity. "Well she got mad, just like she did a moment ago, but she had Little Star with her. He calmed her down and then she told the real reason why she does not want to become Guardian, yet. She wants to have a true believer, a child who starts believing in her all on his or her own will." He stopped and looked straight at Jack. "You know what that is like, right?" All eyes were now on Jack. "Yeah, I do." Jack looked down toward his bare feet. Using them as a focus point on the ground, so that his eyes won't wonder off to his friends. Remembering what it was like before Jamie stared believing in him.

"Well I better go check on Jessi" North said in a cheerful way. Trying to lightened the mood a bit. "Um, North. Can I do it?" Jack asked in a kind of shy and friendly voice. North's eyebrows went up. Then he smiled and said "Sure Jack. She is in the second room on the left." "How do you know that?" Jack asked tilting his head to the side. "That is the room I always find her when she is here and wants to be alone." North answering his question. Jack straighten up, smiled, turned around, and flew in the same direction Jessica flew earlier. Passing by the Globe of Belief. "Are you sure about this mate. She and her friends are seriously bad news." Bunny said to North. North turned to Bunny and patted his own belly. "Let me guess you feel it in your belly." Bunny said, annoyed by that one saying that North used a lot. But over time he has learned never to doubt it, because he has normally proven him wrong. "Bunny you worry too much." North said to Bunny in a happy, friendly voice.

Jack Frost was standing in front of a large wooden door, with a star like design carved on every inch of it. It was large enough for a yeti to come in and out with ease. Jack Frost knocked on the door and waiting for a response. He heard nothing. Jack knocked again, still no response from Jessica. He looked around and thought to himself _this is the room North told me she was in, right? _He looked back at the door, and took a closer look at the designs. _North must have made this her room. Judging by all the stars on the door. _Jack knocked for a third time. This time he was not going to wait for a response. "I'm coming in." He sounded nervous. Like he if he was afraid of what might be behind that door. _What would happen to me if she is still angry? Would she try to attack me? Who ever Little Star is I wish he was here._

There was still no responses coming from Jessica. Jack reached for the glass like door knob. Once his icy grip was tightly on the door knob, he took a deep breath, and turned the knob to open the door. He opened the door wide enough for him to be able to walk in with ease. He looked straight ahead from the doorway and saw Jessica Freeze sitting on the window seal ledge. She had her knees curled up close to her chest, her arms hugging them so they would stay in place, and she was staring out the window and towards the sky.

Jack Frost slowly makes his way to where she is at, shutting the door behind him. Jessica made no movement. Nothing to indicate that she recognizes his presences. Jack moved in closer, and that is when Jessica finally spoke. "What do you want Jack?" Rage was in her voice. Jack jumped back a little, then continued to come closer, until he was standing right next to her. "I came to check on you. You seemed upset." Jack said trying to be friendly to her. Jessica stopped staring at the sky, turn her head toward Jack, and gave him an angry glare. It was her way to silently tell someone that she didn't want to talk or be around anyone at the moment. Everyone who knew her would know what that glare means, and would stay away from her. Jack didn't know her, so he didn't know what that glare meant. He just stood there and stared right back at her. The two of them stared into each others icy blue eyes for several minutes. Jessica noticed he was not taking the silent hint. She turned away and looked back towards the sky. "You know. The way you responded to the whole being chosen to be a Guardian thing, reminded me of the day I was told the very same thing." Jack said happily while seating himself next to Jessica's feet. Jessica looked at Jack. Her angry glare softened just a little. "Really? North never told me that." She thought to herself for a moment. "But that might be one of those things only Guardians are aloud to know." Her softened face turned back to her angry glare.

_ Wrong subject Jack. _Jack thought to him self. So far he has not been able to make Jessica smile, if anything it was like he was the one making her mad. Then Jack got an idea on what to talk about. "So, North told me that you are wanting a true believer. Is there a reason why?" Jack is hoping this would put her in a different mood. Anything other than anger. Anger is one of the hardest emotion to change to fun and happiness. He should know he has been spreading that every snow day. Jessica's face lightened up a bit once more. She looked out the window, then at her bare feet. Thinking of how to answer Jacks question. "It is because I am tired of being alone. Of being ignored and not being noticed of all the things I do for the children. Not only that, I am afraid of just one day disappearing." she looked up at Jack to see what his response to the answer would be.

Jack looked baffled. He was not expecting an answer like that, but that made him want to learn more about her. He wanted her to continue talking to him. He wanted to try and make her smile. "Alone? I thought you had lots of friends? Like the four that came with you and your Little Star friend." "It is true that I have many friends, but even when I am around them I feel alone. They like to stay in warm places and I can't handle the heat. Being a winter spirit and all." She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "And what about Little Star?" said Jack, impatient of waiting for the answer. "For Little Star and me, we are connected to each other. We share the same power. Little Star is more of an extension of myself. He is my eyes and ears to place I can't go to." Jessica paused again and looked back out the window. "There aren't that many people I can talk to that would truly understand me."

Jack stood up, took a few steps to stand beside Jessica, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder tensed up from his sudden touch. She quickly turned her head and looked straight at Jack's pale face. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help smiling back at him. "You have North and me to talk to. And we will understand." jack was happy. He was able to cheer her up a bit. A little bit is better than nothing.

They both heard a knock on the window. Jack took a couple of steps backwards to give Jessica room to stand up. Jessica saw this and quickly stood up, where Jack was standing. Jessica felt a tingling sensation in her feet. She realized her feet had fallen, but by the time she had figured it out it was to late. Her momentum from standing up forced the rest of her to continue forward. She fell against Jack's chest, and on reflects he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at Jack. They saw a look of surprise in each others faces, but after a while it went away. Their icy breathes brushing against each others cheeks. Their heart beats slowly became one.(Just because they were spirits, didn't mean that they had none.) The two were in their own little world, until another knock on the window brought them back to reality. They both looked at the window and saw a small ball of light flouting outside the window. Jessica's face lit up "It's Little Star." She looked back at Jack. "Um, Jack you can let me go now." Jack look at Jessica, and realized that his arms were still around her. He quickly unraveled his arms from around her.

Once Jessica was free from Jacks arms, she went to the window and opened it wide for her companion. Thoughts racing through her mind. _What was that about? Why was Jack holding me like that? Was that because I lost my balance? Or was it because of something else?_ Little Star flew inside, circled Jessica three times, then hovered in front of her. "Let me guess, you saw that?" She asked Little Star, as she place her hands under the floating ball of light. "Yep. All of it." L.S. answered. Jessica's cheeks turned a dark pink, and they felt a lot warmer than usual. "So this is Little Star. I was wondering when I get to meet you." Jack said hoping this friend was not as dangerous. "What brings you here Little Star? I was not expecting to see you, I thought we were going meet at the clearing, where the others are. Of course I didn't think I was going to be here either." Jessica said, a little confused about seeing him earlier then expected. "The others sent me here. Pitch is at the clearing, and he is attacking the others. They need your help!" Jessica and Jack looked at each other, then back at Little Star. They were still processing the fact that L.S. was here. "Come on! The others needs us!" L.S. snapped at the two. Jessica looked at jack and said "Jack, go get the Guardians and meet me at the clearing. And make sure they hurry. I am going ahead with Little Star." she said getting all serious again. Jack nodded his head, turned around, and headed for the door.

Right as he got to the door, he turned around to see Jessica getting ready to fly out the window, her silver staff in hand. "Good Luck." Jack said, a smile on his face. Jessica turned towards Jack. "You too." She said, also having a smile on her face. Her cheeks started to turn pale red or some type of pink. Jessica waved good bye, and turned to face the open window. She took a deep breath, flew out the window following Little Star, reached into her hoody pocket, and pulled out another magic snow globe. She whispered the location she wanted to go to, tossed it in front of Little Star, and then portal opened up. The two went straight through the portal, and it closed the moment they went through. Jack watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. He turned to face the large door, and with quick movements was out of the room and flying down the hallway.

Next thing you know Jack is back with North and the others. His heart was racing, and his breathing was rapped, which was quite unusual. "Jack! What's wrong?!" North yelled, worried about him. "Little Star came… Jessica's are in trouble… Pitch is there." said Jack pausing a couple of times to catch his breath and relax a bit. Everyone elses' eyes widened, mostly because Jack mentioned Pitch. They looked at each other, then North motioned for everyone to follow him. They did what he motioned them to do, which turned out that he was leading them to his sleighs launching pad, more like a run way in a cave. The yetis were prepping the sleigh, while the elves were prepping the reindeer. All the Guardians loaded up in the sleigh. Well all except for Bunny. He does not like the thought of flying. He preferred his feet being on the ground. Bunny tried walking away, but North grabbed him by the leather sash and placed him in the sleigh.

North gave a signal to the yetis, letting them know that he was about to shove off and for them to clear the way. Once they were out of the way, North snapped the reigns. The reindeer stared to charge down the cave. They followed every left and right turns, the swerves, and even the loop-da-loops. They came to the ramp on the cliff, and shot into the air. Everyone enjoyed the ride in the cave, excepted for Bunny, who looked like he was going to hurl. But the ride was not over. North pulled out a snow globe and handed it to Jack Frost. "You know where we need to be." North said to Jack. Jack gave a nod to North, held the snow globe to his face, whispered the location, then tossed it in front of the reindeer. The portal opened up, with the swirling rainbow snow surrounding an image of where they are heading. North gave another snap of the reigns, and through the portal they went.


End file.
